Angel Suho
by wonkyumafias
Summary: Junmyeon (12) adalah seorang anak dengan bakat musik luar biasa. Ia keluar dari panti asuhan tempat ia tinggal untuk mencari orang tua kandungnya. Sayangnya orang tua kandung Junmyeon yaitu Siwon dan Kyuhyun telah terpisah sejak lama dan tidak mengetahui bahwa Junmyeon masih hidup. Adapted from "August Rush". WonKyu Little!KyungMyeon
1. Chapter 1

_Aku mendengarnya._

Diantara rintik hujan,

gemerisik daun di pepohonan,

angin yang berhembus,

dan diantara alang-alang yang menari karenanya.

Sebuah melodi yang sangat indah memanggilku dari kejauhan.

_Aku mendengarnya_—_musik_.

Mengalun dan menuntunku pada tujuan di depan sana.

_Apakah kau bisa mendengarnya?_

**ANGEL SUHO**

**adapted from movie "august rush"**

**au |boy x boy | mpreg**

**siwon x kyuhyun**

**suho x d.o**

**written by: wonkyumafias**

Junmyeon membuka matanya. Malam masih berlangsung dan ia tidak bisa tidur. Dua anak dari kamar sebelah, Zitao dan Yifan, masuk lagi ke kamarnya untuk mengganggu.

"Kamu masih mendengarnya?"

Yifan bertanya sambil mengguncang tempat tidur susun itu, membuat Junmyeon bangkit dan duduk. Jongin yang tidur di tempat tidur bagian bawah ikut terbangun.

"Masih," jawab Junmyeon. "Tentu aku mendengarnya."

"Sampai kapan kamu mau gila seperti itu?" Yifan melipat tangan di depan dada. Zitao yang berdiri di belakangnya melakukan hal yang sama. "Nggak mungkin kamu mendengarnya!"

"Aku dengar," kata Junmyeon lagi. "Itu pasti orang tuaku. Musik itu… mereka yang memainkannya. Mereka yang menyanyikan nada-nadanya. Aku bisa mendengarnya."

Yifan merasa kesal dan menertawai Junmyeon. "Nggak mungkin! Nggak mungkin itu orang tuamu. Kita semua yang ada di panti asuhan ini nggak punya orang tua lagi! Mereka meninggalkan kita!" amuknya.

"Nggak," Junmyeon kembali mengelak, tenang. "Aku tahu orang tuaku ada di luar sana."

"Berhentilah bermimpi!" sentak Yifan, "nggak mungkin. Katakan kau nggak mendengarnya! Katakan!"

"Dia nggak dengar," Jongin angkat bicara setelah sekian lama terdiam dan hanya mendengarkan. Ia tidak tahan lagi. "Dia nggak dengar apa-apa. Dia memang aneh. Sekarang kalian keluarlah dari kamar kami."

Jongin menoleh pada tempat tidur susun di seberang mereka. Luhan dan Sehun juga terbangun. Luhan bahkan turun ke tempat tidur bawah untuk memeluk Sehun yang ketakutan.

Junmyeon jadi merasa bersalah pada teman-teman sekamarnya. Yifan sebenarnya tidak jahat, ia hanya kesepian.

"Temanmu benar," kata Yifan kemudian. Remaja 13 tahun itu lalu menggandeng Zitao keluar. "Lebih baik kamu lupakan saja orang tuamu, Junmyeon."

Zitao hanya mengikuti dan meniru apa yang dilakukan Yifan, karena itu sama saja, Zitao bukan anak yang jahat.

"Sudah berkali-kali aku menasihati mereka untuk nggak bersikap seperti itu," kata Luhan, anak yang paling tua di kamar itu. Ia memeluk Sehun, yang paling muda, dan sekarang sudah tenang. Ia mulai tertidur.

"Maaf aku bicara seperti itu _Hyung_," kata Jongin, "aku berbohong. Aku tetap percaya Junmyeon-_hyung_ bisa mendengar musik itu."

"Terima kasih Jongin-_ah_," sahut Junmyeon dari atas. "Maaf sudah membangunkan kalian, teman-teman."

"Nggak pa-pa, _Hyung_," Sehun menjawab dengan suara pelan, "ayo kita tidur lagi."

Keempat anak lelaki itu akhirnya kembali tertidur lelap. Sebelum tidur, Junmyeon menyempatkan lagi memasang telinga, berusaha mendengar melodi angin yang berhembus di luar jendela kamar.

_Aku percaya pada musik seperti percaya pada dongeng yang memiliki akhir bahagia selamanya._

_Aku selalu membayangkan musik ini berasal dari Appa dan Umma-ku._

_Mungkinkah ini nada yang sama seperti musik yang mengalun ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu?_

-AngelSuho-

Junmyeon masuk ke ruang administrasi panti asuhan, ada seseorang yang ingin menemuinya di sana.

"Halo," sapa pria muda itu sambil tersenyum, "silakan duduk."

Junmyeon duduk di depan pria tadi, dibatasi oleh sebuah meja kaca. Pria itu mengulurkan tangan, mengajak bersalaman.

"Kenalkan, aku Lee Donghae," ujarnya ramah, "siapa namamu?"

"Junmyeon," jawab Junmyeon sambil menjabat tangan Donghae. Anak itu tersenyum manis.

"Senyummu manis sekali," puji Donghae spontan, "seperti malaikat, hahaha."

Junmyeon hanya tersenyum lagi mendengar pujian itu.

"Baiklah Junmyeon, aku adalah orang yang akan mencari siapa orang tuamu," Donghae membuka map berisi formulir dari kantornya, "atau… mencarikan keluarga sementara untukmu sampai orang tuamu ditemukan."

Junmyeon sontak menggeleng, rasa takut terbersit di hatinya. "Nggak. Aku nggak mau keluarga asuh. Aku hanya mau bertemu orang tua kandungku."

Donghae sedikit terkejut ketika mata Junmyeon mulai berkaca-kaca, tapi ia maklum. Ia tersenyum menenangkan Junmyeon. "Hei hei, jangan khawatir. Kalau kamu nggak mau, aku nggak akan memaksa. Memang banyak anak yang takut ketika mereka telah menjadi anak asuh di satu keluarga, maka orang tua kandung mereka nggak akan menemukan mereka, tapi—" Donghae meyakinkan, "—tugasku adalah memastikan hal itu nggak terjadi."

Junmyeon menghela napas pelan, lega. Donghae lalu mulai menuliskan informasi apa yang bisa ditulis dari Junmyeon.

"Oke, Junmyeon, sudah berapa lama kamu berada di sini?" tanyanya.

"Dua belas tahun," jawab Junmyeon.

Donghae bertanya lagi, "Dan berapa usiamu?"

"Dua belas."

Donghae menulis, ekspresinya terkejut dan iba. _Anak ini sudah berada di sini sejak ia lahir_.

Donghae terdiam sejenak, memeriksa data-data Junmyeon yang ada di arsip panti asuhan. Mendengar bel angin di luar berbunyi tertiup angin, Donghae bersiul.

"Apa itu tadi?" Junmyeon langsung bertanya begitu mendengar siulan Donghae.

"Ini?" Donghae bersiul lagi. Junmyeon berusaha meniru cara Donghae bersiul. "Aku hanya mengikuti suara bel angin."

Junmyeon mencoba lagi. Setelah sebelumnya hanya terdengar hembusan udara dari mulutnya, kini mulai terdengar bernada. Ia sangat senang dan melakukannya berkali-kali. Donghae tertawa melihatnya.

"Oke, aku sudah selesai," kata Donghae, "terima kasih Junmyeon. Oh ya."

Donghae mengambil secarik kertas dan menuliskan nomor teleponnya. "Ini nomor teleponku. Hubungi aku jika ada yang ingin kamu ceritakan—apa saja. Aku akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan."

Junmyeon menerima kertas itu dengan senang hati. "Terima kasih Donghae-_ssi_."

"Sama-sama," sahut Donghae, "mari berharap kita bisa menemukan orang tuamu, ya."

-AngelSuho-

**12 years ago**

Pemuda itu membasuh wajahnya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugup dengan air yang dingin dari wastafel di toilet kafe. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ia dan band-nya tampil menghibur pengunjung di kafe-kafe, tapi tetap saja ada debaran gugup sekaligus semangat yang mengganggunya setiap sebelum tampil.

"Siwon!" seorang pemuda membuka pintu toilet pria dan memanggil, "ayo, kita ke sini bukan mau numpang ke kamar mandi tapi mau tampil!"

Siwon sontak tertawa. "Aku segera ke sana, Eunhyuk."

Choi Siwon keluar dari toilet dan langsung berjalan menuju panggung yang ada di tengah kafe. Lampu-lampu terang langsung menyorotnya. Ia mengambil gitarnya, melakukan _check sound_, dan dengan hitungan dari Eunhyuk ia dan teman-teman band-nya mulai menyanyikan lagu mereka. Selain memainkan gitar, Siwon juga bernyanyi.

Musik, inilah hidupnya.

Tapi malam itu, entah mengapa, ia tidak hanya mendengar musik dari band-nya. Ada melodi yang lain, berbeda, namun menyatu dan seirama.

_Dari mana?_

-AngelSuho-

Jas itu sudah disetrika rapi dan terlihat sangat pas ketika ia kenakan. Rambut cokelatnya ia rapikan sekali lagi dengan tangan. Pemuda itu tersenyum sekali lagi ke kaca, melihat wajah putih pucatnya yang bersemu karena senang.

"Kyu!" seorang pemuda dengan jas senada masuk ke ruang ganti. "Ayo, sampai kapan kamu mau senyam-senyum di depan kaca? Penonton sudah menanti!"

"Ryeowook-_hyung_," Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Aku nggak percaya malam ini adalah konser perdanaku di depan ribuan penonton."

"Sayangnya, kamu harus percaya," kata Ryeowook, mengajak Kyuhyun keluar. "Ayo, Yesung sudah menunggu. Kami akan mainkan musiknya dan kamu—" Ryeowook menepuk-nepuk bahu sahabatnya, "—bernyanyilah dengan indah!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, memantapkan hati. Tahu-tahu saja ia sudah berada di atas panggung yang sangat terang dengan ribuan mata menatapnya dari bawah. Ia memegang mikrofonnya mantap dan menunggu _intro_ dari Yesung dan Ryeowook. Setelah itu ia bernyanyi dengan sepenuh hatinya.

_Aku hidup untuk musik yang indah ini_.

Dan selama ia berdendang, ia menyadari ada musik lain yang mengusik telinga dan batinnya. Entah dimana.

-AngelSuho-

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa-tawa ketika mobil yang membawa ia dan teman-temannya ke sebuah pesta sampai. Ia tidak begitu tertarik dengan pesta, hanya ingin mencicipi _wine_ yang disajikan di sana. Kyuhyun selalu suka _wine_.

Yesung dan Ryeowook masuk dengan semangat ke dalam rumah besar tempat diadakannya pesta itu sementara Kyuhyun mengekor dengan tenang. Di dalam sangat ramai, gegap gempita. Kyuhyun mengambil dua gelas _wine_ untuk dinikmati sendiri. Ia mencari-cari tempat yang lebih sepi dan menemukan tangga ke lantai atas.

Sesampainya di atas, ternyata itu adalah tangga menuju atap rumah. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat langit malam yang cerah dengan bulan purnama. Ia melangkah perlahan-lahan dengan sedikit kedinginan akibat kencangnya angin.

Tiba-tiba saja suara harmonika terdengar. Kyuhyun berjalan ke pinggir dan melihat ke bawah. Seorang seniman jalanan yang memakai topi sedang memainkan harmonikanya dengan merdu. Kyuhyun sangat menikmati musik itu. Ia mulai meminum _wine_ yang ada di tangan kanannya.

"Hei!"

Kyuhyun terkejut dan sontak mencari asal suara yang memanggilnya. Ia melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Di atas sini."

Mata Kyuhyun menemukan sebuah tangga. Ia menaiki tangga vertikal itu dan menemukan seorang pemuda tampan dengan kemeja hitam sedang duduk di atas situ. Kyuhyun terpikat dengan senyumnya.

"Hei," sapanya lagi, "musik yang indah ya."

"Sedang apa kamu di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia meninggalkan dua gelas _wine_nya di bawah.

"Mendengarkan," jawab pemuda itu. "Duduklah."

"Ah, hanya karena ingin melihatmu, aku jadi meninggalkan _wine_-ku dibawah," keluh Kyuhyun sambil duduk di samping pemuda itu.

"Lihatlah langit sebentar saja, nanti kita turun lagi untuk meminum _wine_mu hahaha," pemuda itu tertawa. Ia memerhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang disinari bulan. _Indah_.

"Choi Siwon," pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri, "siapa namamu?"

"Cho Kyuhyun," jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu melihat langit lagi. Kali ini langit terasa jauh lebih dekat.

"Bulan purnama. Dekat sekali. Kalau bisa aku ingin loncat dan menyentuhnya," kata Siwon, pandangan tertuju pada sang bulan. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Waktu aku masih kecil," Siwon meluruskan kakinya, "aku suka mengobrol dengan bulan."

"Itu cerita karangan ya?" tanya Kyuhyun jahil. Siwon tertawa.

"Aku serius," jawab Siwon.

"Apakah bulan menjawab?" Kyuhyun bertanya lagi.

"Biasanya sih begitu. Tapi sekarang aku hanya sendirian di atas sini, mengobrol dengan diriku sendiri," kata Siwon.

"Emm, tapi aku ada di sini," Kyuhyun mengingatkan, mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Siwon. Siwon menangkap tangan itu dan menggenggamnya.

Kyuhyun terkejut. "Apa—"

"Jadi, Kyuhyun," Siwon menyebut nama pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu sambil menatap matanya yang bulat dalam-dalam, "ceritakan sesuatu tentangmu."

Kyuhyun tidak berusaha melepaskan tangannya, tapi ia menghindari pandangan Siwon sejenak sebelum memandangnya lagi dan menjawab, "Nggak ada yang spesial. Aku ya… hanya diriku."

Siwon tersenyum. Ia tidak bisa berhenti menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang menyadari itu langsung cemberut dan bertanya.

"Kamu ini dari tadi melihat ke arah mana?"

"Melihat_mu_," jawab Siwon lembut. Kyuhyun terkejut dan wajahnya memerah karena malu.

Siwon perlahan mulai menyadari—ada sesuatu pada diri Kyuhyun. Sepertinya ia akan menyayanginya. Sepertinya ia ingin memeluknya dan menciumnya. Sepertinya… ia jatuh cinta.

Tanpa berpikir, Siwon mendekat perlahan dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa memejamkan mata ketika bibir mereka bertemu.

Itu hanya sebuah kecupan ringan, _pada awalnya_.

Karena selanjutnya Siwon hanya terus mengikuti kata hatinya untuk mengecup bibir itu lagi, dan Kyuhyun juga hanya mengikuti hatinya untuk menerima setiap sentuhan pemuda tampan yang kini sedang memeluknya itu.

-AngelSuho-

"_AIGOOOO! _KYUHYUN!"

Kyuhyun sontak terbangun mendengar suara Ryeowook. Ia membuka mata dan menemukan Ryeowook berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Yesung berdiri di samping Ryeowook, cekikikan.

"Kyu… siapa mereka?"

Jantung Kyuhyun rasanya mau melompat keluar. Sekarang ia baru sadar bahwa ia tidur di sebuah sofa panjang yang ada di atap bersama seorang pemuda yang baru saja dikenalnya semalam.

Wajah pemuda itu memerah dengan seketika. Ia hanya memakai celana dalam dan kemeja hitam milik Siwon sementara Siwon hanya mengenakan _boxer_.

"M-mereka teman-temanku," Kyuhyun ingat untuk menjawab, jantungnya berdebar karena melihat wajah Siwon yang baru bangun tidur dan ia teringat semua yang sudah mereka lakukan semalam.

"Sepertinya semalam ada yang malas ke pesta ya, tapi malah… wah wah wah," Yesung menertawai kata-katanya sendiri. Ryeowook geleng-geleng kepala.

"Nah, Kyu, sekarang lebih baik kamu bersiap-siap. Apa yang harus kami katakan pada ayahmu? Cepat, kita pulang!" tegur Ryeowook. Kyuhyun yang panik segera memakai jaket dan celananya. Ia berusaha tidak menghiraukan rasa nyeri di pinggangnya.

"Tunggu, Kyu! Kamu mau ke mana?" tanya Siwon ketika Kyuhyun bergegas pergi dengan Ryeowook dan Yesung.

"Aku harus pulang!" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Temui aku di taman!" teriak Siwon, "janji ya!"

Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi dengan tersenyum. Yesung tiba-tiba saja berlari kembali dan menyerahkan sebuah foto polaroid Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur tadi.

"Simpanlah, gratis," ujarnya sebelum berlari menyusul Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

Siwon menghela napas dan tersenyum melihat foto itu.

_Cho Kyuhyun… makhluk paling manis yang pernah aku temui seumur hidupku._

-AngelSuho-

Namun sayangnya sejak saat itu, Siwon dan Kyuhyun tak pernah bisa bertemu. Siwon terus menunggu di taman tempat mereka berjanji untuk bertemu kembali. Ia tidak menghiraukan hujan ataupun angin yang menerpanya. Ia akan tetap duduk di salah satu kursi atau berkeliling, mencari Kyuhyun. Tetapi pemuda manis itu tak kunjung ia temukan.

"Siwon," Eunhyuk menghampiri dengan dua payung di tangan, satu ia berikan pada Siwon. "Dia nggak ada. Dia sudah pergi. Dia mungkin lupa—"

"Aku tahu dia nggak lupa," potong Siwon bersikeras. "Dia akan datang."

"Dia nggak akan datang, Siwon! Sadarlah!" Eunhyuk mengguncang bahu Siwon. "Sudah saatnya kita pergi dari kota ini. Ada kenalanku di kota lain yang menawari kita mengisi acara pesta di kantornya. Kita harus ke sana atau kita tidak bisa makan."

Siwon menghela napas. Air hujan jadi lebih dingin dari biasanya. "Baiklah."

Siwon tidak tahu, Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin bertemu lagi dengannya. Tapi ia dipaksa oleh ayahnya untuk pergi ke kota lain karena ada tawaran untuk melaksanakan _show_ di sana. Ryeowook dan Yesung ingin membantu, tapi mereka tidak berani melawan ayah Kyuhyun.

-AngelSuho-

**Four months later**

Yesung duduk diam di salah satu kursi, menatap karpet. Ia sudah pusing melihat Ryeowook yang mengitari ruangan sambil menceramahi Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab untuk anak itu?" tanya Ryeowook untuk kesekian kali. Kyuhyun duduk di sofa ruang tengah apartemen yang mereka bertiga sewa bersama-sama. Ia mengelus perutnya yang membesar karena janin yang dikandungnya.

"Aku yang akan merawatnya _Hyung_."

"Yesung, tidak bisakah kau cari siapa Choi Siwon itu?" tanya Ryeowook. Yesung menjawab untuk ketiga kalinya, "AKU NGGAK TAHU."

"Dari awal memang kita bertiga nggak ada yang mengenal dia atau teman-teman _band_nya," Ryeowook akhirnya duduk. "Sekarang bagaimana, Kyu?"

"Aku sudah bilang aku akan membesarkannya," Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada tinggi, "aku akan melahirkan anak ini."

Yesung dan Ryeowook saling bertatapan. "Lalu apa yang akan kau katakan pada ayahmu jika ia pulang dari Amerika nanti?"

Kyuhyun tahu ayahnya akan marah besar. Tapi ia sudah bertekad.

"Sudahlah teman-teman," Kyuhyun berkata, "kita akhiri pembicaraan ini."

Kyuhyun menatap ke jendela apartemennya, menerka dimana ayah dari bayinya berada sekarang.

_Apakah kau mencariku?_

-AngelSuho-

Ayah Kyuhyun sangat marah. Ia kembali ke Korea empat bulan kemudian dan menemukan putranya sedang mengandung seorang anak. Mereka bertemu di salah satu restoran dan Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi. Sudah sekian tahun hidupnya selalu diatur oleh ayahnya dan kali ini ia ingin mengatur hidupnya sendiri.

"Aku nggak akan menggugurkannya," ucap Kyuhyun tegas. Ia menggeret kursinya mundur dan berdiri. "Kalau Ayah tidak terima, terserah. Aku akan pergi. Akan kubesarkan anak ini sambil mencari ayahnya. Aku tahu ia sedang menungguku, mencariku di luar sana."

"Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi panggilan ayahnya. Ia berlari keluar dari restoran itu tanpa melihat ada kendaraan yang sedang melaju kencang ke arahnya.

_BRAAK!_

-AngelSuho-

Ketika Kyuhyun membuka mata, yang ia lihat adalah orang-orang berpakaian putih dan menggunakan masker. Tubuhnya mati rasa. Ia dimasukkan ke sebuah ruangan dengan lampu sangat terang yang memusingkan.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara ketika orang-orang itu mulai memasang berbagai alat medis ke tubuhnya. Ia hanya bisa mendengar suara bahwa detak jantung bayi di kandungannya semakin menurun dan melemah.

Lalu tiba-tiba semuanya gelap.

-AngelSuho-

"Apa tujuanku bernyanyi, Eunhyuk?" Siwon tiba-tiba bertanya, ketika _band_ mereka akan naik ke atas panggung sebuah kafe. "Dia nggak akan mendengarku."

"Siwon, ayolah—"

"Aku keluar dari _band _ini, maafkan aku," Siwon menatap Eunhyuk sedih. Eunhyuk bisa melihat dengan jelas penderitaan di wajah Siwon semenjak ia tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau nggak bisa pergi begitu saja," kata Eunhyuk. Seorang pegawai memanggil mereka untuk segera tampil. Seluruh _band_ sudah siap. Siwon sudah memegang mikrofonnya, tapi ketika ia membuka mulut untuk bernyanyi, ia sudah tidak merasakan kesenangan itu. Segalanya terasa hampa.

"Eunhyuk, maaf, aku nggak bisa," Siwon berkata lalu berlari turun dari panggung. Eunhyuk mengejarnya, memintanya kembali, tapi Siwon sudah tidak sanggup lagi bernyanyi.

"Tinggalkan aku!" bentak Siwon, "aku keluar! Aku sudah nggak bisa lagi, tinggalkan aku!"

Eunhyuk tadinya berusaha memegang lengan itu kuat-kuat, tapi Siwon jelas-jelas lebih kuat darinya. Tangannya terlepas dan Siwon pergi dari pandangannya.

-AngelSuho-

Kyuhyun terbangun kembali. Ia tidak berada di ruangan berlampu aneh itu lagi, ia berada di sebuah kamar sekarang—kamar rumah sakit. Ia melihat ayahnya duduk di ujung tempat tidur dan bertanya.

"Dimana _dia_?"

Ayahnya menggeleng. "Maafkan Ayah," katanya tanpa menatap Kyuhyun sama sekali, "_dia_ meninggal, maafkan Ayah."

Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat. Ia hanya terdiam ketika ayahnya keluar dari kamarnya.

Ayah Kyuhyun berjalan ke sebuah ruangan tempat bayi-bayi yang baru dilahirkan berada. Ia menemui seorang suster dan menandatangani sebuah dokumen.

"Jadi anak ini akan dititipkan ke panti asuhan?" tanya suster itu.

"Iya," jawab Ayah Kyuhyun, "ibunya tidak bisa merawatnya. Mohon maaf."

Suster itu hanya mengangguk dengan sedih. Ia lalu memutar sebuah kotak musik dengan _merry-go-round_ yang sedang berputar, membuat suasana menjadi lebih tenang. Semua bayi di ruangan itu tertidur kecuali seorang. Tidak ada yang melihat bagaimana bayi itu membuka mata mungilnya perlahan-lahan, seakan mendengarkan dan menikmati musik dari kotak musik itu.

-AngelSuho-

**_back to present._**

Junmyeon memakai mantel dan membiarkan Jongin membelitkan syal di lehernya.

"_Hyung_ benar-benar akan pergi?" tanya Sehun sambil berlinang air mata. Junmyeon memeluknya.

"Maafkan _Hyung_ Sehun-_ah_," ucapnya lembut, "kalau _Hyung_ hanya diam menunggu di sini, orang tuaku tidak akan menemukanku. Karena itulah aku akan pergi dari sini ke kota supaya mereka lebih mudah menemukanku."

"Siapa yang akan membantumu di Seoul nanti, Junmyeon?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku sudah menelpon Donghae-_ssi_ kalau aku akan ke sana. Ia akan membantuku nanti," jawab Junmyeon. Mereka keluar dari kamar menuju lorong dengan langkah kaki sepelan mungkin. Pukul 1 dini hari, Junmyeon akan kabur dari panti asuhan itu.

"_Hyung_ jangan lupain Sehun," kata Sehun sambil terisak. Junmyeon mengusap rambut anak itu, mencoba menenangkannya. Junmyeon terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Jongin memeluknya.

"_Hyung_ hati-hatilah," kata Jongin terbata-bata. Ia rupanya menangis juga. Melihat Sehun dan Jongin menangis, Luhan jadi ikut menangis. Junmyeon juga menitikkan air mata dan mereka berempat berpelukan dengan tangis yang tertahan.

"Mainlah ke sini kalau sudah menemukan orang tuamu." Junmyeon terkejut ketika Yifan dan Zitao datang menghampiri mereka.

"Yifan? Zitao?"

"Semoga cepat ketemu," kata Zitao dengan wajah memerah. Ia memberikan topi rajutnya pada Junmyeon sambil berlelehan air mata. Junmyeon menerima topi itu dan Zitao memeluknya.

"Maaf kalau kami kasar selama ini padamu," kata Yifan, merangkul bahu Junmyeon. Junmyeon mengangguk. Ia memakai topi dari Zitao dan berpamitan.

"Terima kasih semuanya. Sampai bertemu lagi," ujarnya. Ia segera memalingkan wajah karena jika ia berlama-lama di sini ia akan menangis lebih keras dan itu akan mengacaukan rencana pelariannya.

Dengan ransel di bahu, Junmyeon berjalan melewati jalan kecil dengan pepohonan berderet-deret di tepinya. Ia harus segera menemukan truk untuk menumpang sebelum dinginnya salju membekukannya.

**[****_to be continued…_****]**

**Hello! We are wonkyumafias. This story is adapted from August Rush, hope you like it! Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave your review, thank you again!**

**And for "Class 3-X" readers, the second chap is coming soon! Please wait a bit more ^^**

**For Crudelis Amor's bonus chapter we're writing a long story so it will take some time but don't worry we will upload it soon!**

**Don't forget for The Chois too! The next episode's plot is on our mind already so again..please wait a little more~ :DD**

**see you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ANGEL SUHO**

**adapted from movie "august rush"**

**au |boy x boy | mpreg**

**siwon x kyuhyun**

**suho x d.o**

**written by: wonkyumafias**

**Seoul**

Junmyeon terbangun mendengar gemerincing suara bel angin. Ia membuka mata, menggerakkan sedikit tubuhnya yang terbaring di dalam bak sebuah truk. Semalam ia beruntung berpapasan dengan truk yang sedang melintas. Truk itu memiliki bak tertutup dan mengangkut sayur-sayuran. Sang supir yang baik hati mengizinkan Junmyeon menumpang.

Junmyeon menyibakkan tirai penutup bak dari terpal tersebut dan meloncat turun. Ia merapikan topi dari Zitao yang ia kenakan dan mulai beradaptasi dengan cahaya di luar.

Kota yang sangat ramai. Truk berhenti di sebuah pasar, banyak sekali orang dan tidak jauh dari sana kendaraan berlalu-lalang. Dibalik semua keriuhan itu, Junmyeon bisa mendengar suara-suara yang menarik. _Seperti melodi sebuah musik_.

"Aku sudah menghubungi nomor yang kau maksud, Nak," Pak Supir Truk memberikan kertas yang Junmyeon bawa—nomor telepon Donghae. "Dia bilang akan menjemputmu di sekitar sini jadi kau tunggulah ya! Aku harus pergi mengantar sayuran-sayuran ini."

Junmyeon mengangguk. "Terima kasih Pak."

"Sama-sama. Jaga dirimu ya!" pesan Pak Supir sebelum masuk ke dalam truk. Ia juga memberi Junmyeon sedikit uang untuk jaga-jaga.

Junmyeon berdiri di tempat itu selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia penasaran untuk mengikuti suara-suara yang baru didengarnya. Junmyeon melangkah ke depan sambil mendengarkan berbagai macam suara. Di telinganya, semua suara itu terangkai menjadi alunan musik. Ketika ia tidak sengaja menapakkan kakinya di atas tutup saluran air yang terbuat dari logam, musik yang lebih indah pun terbentuk. Suara kereta bawah tanah, suara kepulan asap yang muncul dari cerobong asap pabrik, klakson kendaraan, peluit yang ditiup polisi, dan sebagainya.

Angin berhembus kencang ketika Junmyeon sedang berdiri di atas sebuah tepi air mancur yang sedang tidak beroperasi, ketika ia sedang menggerakkan kedua tangannya seakan memimpin orchestra dari _instrumen-instrumen_ yang ada di jalanan itu. Kertas dengan nomor telepon Donghae terbang dengan cepat dan Junmyeon segera mengejarnya.

"Gawat!" desisnya ketika kertas itu terjatuh dan dengan mulus masuk ke dalam lubang saluran air.

Junmyeon panik dan bingung. Sampai-sampai ia tidak terpikir untuk kembali ke tempat tadi dan menunggu Donghae. Bocah itu berjalan tanpa arah, terjebak di tengah kota besar yang asing. Junmyeon menyeberang tanpa memperhatikan lampu lalu lintas dan hampir tertabrak mobil.

"Hei hati-hati Nak!" teriak sang pengendara mobil kesal. Junmyeon membungkuk dan meminta maaf dengan ketakutan. Ia segera kembali berjalan di trotoar.

-AngelSuho-

Junmyeon berjalan ke sebuah area taman karena mendengar sekelompok remaja bernyanyi di sana. Ia menikmati suara mereka beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menemukan nyanyian yang lain lagi.

Di tengah taman, dua orang anak lelaki yang sebaya dengan Junmyeon sedang beraksi. Salah seorang dari mereka, yang lebih tinggi, memainkan gitar. Yang satunya lagi bernyanyi dengan indah. Mereka terlihat sangat kompak.

Junmyeon menghampiri dua anak itu dan mendengarkan mereka bernyanyi. Ia melihat beberapa pejalan kaki yang lewat melemparkan recehan ke dalam _case_ gitar yang mereka letakkan di dekat kaki mereka.

Junmyeon meletakkan juga beberapa lembar uang yang tadi diberikan oleh Pak Supir Truk.

"Wow! Banyak banget!" teriak si tubuh tinggi sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih! Kau mau request?" tanya yang bertubuh lebih pendek.

Junmyeon hanya melihat mereka sambil tersenyum. "Nyanyikan satu lagu lagi yang indah."

Kedua pengamen cilik itu saling berpandangan. Mereka lalu memutuskan untuk menyanyikan satu lagu lagi—lagu yang sedih tetapi memiliki melodi yang indah.

Junmyeon memperhatikan gitar yang dipegang anak itu dengan sangat tertarik. Ketika ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuhnya…

"HEI!" bocah yang memegang gitar menarik mundur gitarnya. "Jangan sentuh! Ini hartaku yang paling berharga, nggak boleh dipegang sembarang orang!"

Junmyeon kaget dan langsung menurunkan tangannya.

"Baiklah kurasa saatnya kita pulang," kata yang bertubuh pendek. "Kamu juga pulanglah ke mamamu."'

"Aku… aku nggak tahu mamaku ada di mana," jawab Junmyeon.

Bocah bertubuh pendek itu terpaku sesaat. "Oh… baiklah. Ada pos polisi di dekat sini. Pergilah ke sana dan bilang kalau kamu anak hilang, nanti kamu bakal diantar kembali ke tempatmu semula, oke?"

_Tempatku semula?_ "Aku nggak mau kembali ke sana," jawab Junmyeon lagi.

Dua pengamen cilik tadi jadi pusing. "Ya sudah terserah kamu aja. Hari ini hari yang sibuk dan kami mau istirahat," kata bocah bertubuh tinggi, "ayo kita pulang, Baekhyun."

"Oke Chanyeol," jawab Baekhyun. Kedua bocah itu berjalan menuju tempat tinggal mereka.

Junmyeon yang tidak punya tujuan memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka berdua. Sementara itu Donghae sedang mencari Junmyeon. Ia menunjukkan foto Junmyeon pada orang-orang di pasar dan mereka berkata tidak melihat anak itu.

Dengan segelas kopi dan earphone di telinga, Donghae menunggu Junmyeon dengan duduk di sebuah bangku panjang. Hari semakin malam dan cuaca semakin dingin. Melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Junmyeon, Donghae menyerah dan pergi dari tempat itu.

-AngelSuho-

"Hei hei hei kenapa kamu ngikutin kami terus, _bro_?" tanya Chanyeol dengan gaya nge-rap.

"Aku nggak punya tempat untuk tinggal," jawab Junmyeon. Mereka tiba di dekat sebuah gedung yang sudah tidak terpakai.

"Serius? Padahal tampangmu seperti pemilik real-estate cilik," celetuk Baekhyun.

Junmyeon mengangkat bahu dengan polos.

"Oke, coba tunjukkan berapa uang yang kamu punya," pinta Baekhyun. Junmyeon mengeluarkan lembaran-lembaran uangnya yang tersisa.

"Wow! Apa kamu memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan, Channie?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Ya! Aku memikirkan apa yang kamu pikirkan, Baekkie!" sahut Chanyeol.

"Apa kamu memikirkan apa yang kami pikirkan?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berbarengan.

"Nggak, aku memikirkan hal lain," jawab Junmyeon. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kamu bisa membelikan kami pizza!" kata Chanyeol.

"Oke, boleh," Junmyeon mengangguk.

"YES!" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melakukan tos dan mengajak Junmyeon ikut bersama mereka.

-AngelSuho-

**Incheon**

Seorang pria tampan keluar dari sebuah gedung dengan pakaian formal. Ia berjalan sambil sibuk menelepon.

"Akan kuberi komisi 10%. Itu sudah paling bagus," ucap pria itu sambil masuk ke dalam sedan hitam yang sudah menunggunya, "ayolah, aku sudah 10 tahun bekerja di bidang ini."

"Ayolah, 10%," lanjut pria itu ketika mobil mulai berjalan, "kau tidak akan rugi. _Deal?_ Baiklah terima kasih."

Pria itu menutup teleponnya dan menghela napas.

"Ada sesuatu yang Anda butuhkan, Pak?" tanya si supir. Pria itu memijit-mijit pelipisnya, berusaha menghilangkan pusing di kepalanya.

"Ada seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantumu, Pak," kata supir itu lagi, "dia seorang bassis sebuah band yang suka bertengkar dengan vokalisnya."

Pria di bangku belakang terkejut. Ia lalu melihat wajah si supir untuk pertama kalinya.

"EUNHYUK?"

"Hei, Siwon," Eunhyuk tertawa.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Siwon sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Yaaah, beginilah. Aku bekerja serampangan untuk membiayai hidupku, hahahaha," jawab Eunhyuk santai. "Kau sendiri? Benar-benar pebisnis sibuk ya."

"Ah, pekerjaan ini melelahkan," jawab Siwon sambil bersandar.

"Apa kau masih memainkan gitarmu? Masih bernyanyi?"

Siwon memandang mobil-mobil yang lalu-lalang di persimpangan jalan. "Nggak," jawabnya enggan. "Nggak ada lagi tempat nada-nada itu ditujukan, Eunhyuk. Nggak ada gunanya lagi."

Eunhyuk hanya tertawa kecil memaklumi sahabat lamanya itu. "Kami masih bermain, kadang-kadang. Meskipun garing banget karena kau nggak ada."

Mereka hampir tiba di tempat tujuan. "Besok malam adalah ulang tahunku. Aku mengadakan pesta di rumah. Kami akan bermain di situ, kau mau datang kan? Aku nggak memintamu untuk bernyanyi kok, tapi kalau kau mau mampir dan sedikit bernostalgia—aku akan sangat senang. Bawa pacarmu juga."

Siwon tersenyum. "Nggak masalah, aku akan datang."

"Sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi," kata Eunhyuk.

-AngelSuho-

**Busan**

"_Lalalalalalalalala~_"

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu!"

Gadis cilik itu melompat turun dari atas bangku taman. "_Fur Elise _dari Beethoven! Aku benar kan, Cho-_seongsaengnim_?"

Kyuhyun menggandeng anak itu, mengantarnya menuju orang tuanya yang sudah menunggu di depan sekolah. "Benar sekali, Soojung."

"Apakah _Seongsaengnim_ akan jadi guru di kelas kami selamanya?" tanya Soojung.

"Hanya sampai guru kalian yang lama kembali. Kan aku hanya guru pengganti," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aah, sayang sekali. Kami akan kangen galaknya Cho-_seongsaengnim_," ujar Soojung cemberut.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Soojung menyambut tangan ibunya dan melambaikan tangan pada Kyuhyun. Ada perasaan aneh ketika melihat bagaimana ibu Soojung memeluk putrinya, kemudian melambaikan tangan juga pada Kyuhyun sambil mengucap terima kasih.

_Jika saja anakku masih hidup…. Pasti dia sudah sebesar Soojung sekarang._

"Hei! Disitu kau rupanya," Ryeowook menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Hei Ryeowook," Kyuhyun balas menyapa. Mereka duduk di bangku panjang terdekat. Ryeowook terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Dengar, jangan jawab _tidak_ sebelum aku jelaskan ya," kata Ryeowook, membawa selembar pamflet. "Kau, di atas panggung. Aku akan menjadi pengiringnya. Penontonnya ratusan orang."

Kyuhyun mulai tahu arah pembicaraan ini. "Nggak—"

"Seoul Harmony Concert! Aku baru saja mendapat undangannya, mereka ingin kau kembali, Kyu. Hanya satu malam saja, mereka ingin mendengar suaramu lagi."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku nggak mau berada di atas panggung lagi."

Ryeowook terhenyak sesaat. "Kyuhyun… kapan kau akan membiarkan dirimu bahagia lagi?"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata. "Aku _bahagia_ kok," ia tersenyum bingung, "bagaimana bisa kau berpikir kalau aku nggak bahagia?"

Ryeowook berkata pelan, "Kebahagiaan yang ditemukan ketika kembali ke _rumah_. Kembali ke Seoul, Kyu."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak ke sana… Sudah sekian lama sejak saat _itu_…

"Kau ini guru musik yang nggak bermain musik dan bernyanyi lagi, guru macam apa," omel Ryeowook, mengeluarkan kata-katanya yang tajam.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Panggil aku gila."

"Oke, _Gila_," Ryeowook berdiri dan merapatkan syalnya. "Sampai ketemu di rumah."

Sesaat setelah sahabatnya pergi, Kyuhyun meremukkan pamflet yang diberikan Ryeowook. Hatinya terasa kacau. _Haruskah ia kembali?_

-AngelSuho-

**Seoul**

Junmyeon terus berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Cukup jauh mereka berjalan dari taman kota tadi menuju tempat yang agak terasing itu.

"Nggak, kami nggak punya orang tua yang mengurus kami," cerita Chanyeol, kalimat yang sedih tetapi ia sudah biasa dengan itu sehingga senyum tidak lepas dari wajahnya yang ceria. "Aku punya kakak perempuan dan dia dibawa untuk bekerja ke kota lain oleh saudaraku… aku nggak mau ikut. Aku rasa itu yang terbaik buat dia. Aku masih mau di sini."

"Aku punya ibu," kata Baekhyun, ia menggandeng tangan Chanyeol selama perjalanan. "Ibu bekerja dan aku menjadi pemusik jalanan karena ayah meninggalkan kami."

Junmyeon hanya bisa mengangguk setiap mendengar kisah perjuangan hidup mereka berdua.

"Lewat sini!" ajak Chanyeol. Ia masuk melewati lubang yang ada di sebuah pagar kawat. Setelah membantu Baekhyun masuk, ia membantu Junmyeon. Mereka bertiga memasuki sebuah gedung yang kelihatannya sudah tidak dipakai.

"Kami tinggal di sini bersama SM," kata Chanyeol selagi mereka berjalan menaiki tangga di sisi gedung itu.

"Siapa itu SM?" tanya Junmyeon.

"SM? Dia adalah orang yang hebat! Dia yang menjadi manajer kami semua," cerita Baekhyun. "Kalau kami adalah sebuah perusahaan maka perusahaan kami bernama SM Entertainment!"

Junmyeon tertawa kecil.

"Oke, oke, nama aslinya adalah Lee Soo Man," Chanyeol membuka pintu, "dia bilang aku dan Baekhyun adalah investasi yang bagus. Dia yang memberiku gitar ini. Kami akan jadi bintang besar, suatu hari nanti!"

Mereka masuk ke dalam gedung yang ternyata sebuah gedung pertunjukan. Ada panggung besar di tengah dan kursi-kursi penonton yang bertingkat. Semacam gedung untuk opera.

"Ayo jangan takut! Ini rumah kami. Orang-orang di sini memang kurang waras tapi kami nggak berbahaya kok," canda Baekhyun. Ia melewati seorang anak lelaki bertopi dan bertanya, "Dapat berapa won hari ini?"

Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun bercanda dengan anak tadi, saling melempar bantal yang sudah bolong-bolong. Junmyeon terus mengikuti Chanyeol sambil mengamati tempat itu. Ada banyak anak-anak dan remaja di sana. Beberapa memegang alat musik seperti gitar dan terompet, salah seorang memainkan piano tua yang ada di sana. Ada pula anak-anak yang lebih kecil, bergelantungan pada tali-tali tidak terpakai, menjadikannya sebagai mainan.

Chanyeol tiba di tempat yang agak lengang dan membuka pizza yang dibeli dengan uang Junmyeon. Celaka, salah seorang anak melihat dan berteriak.

"PIZZA!"

Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah ketika semua teman-temannya datang menyerbu dan berebut pizza tersebut. Untunglah ia berhasil mengambil dua potong untuk dirinya dan Baekhyun.

"Ups, Junmyeon. Aku lupa, kau lapar?" tanya Chanyeol. Junmyeon menggeleng.

Kotak pizza itu bersih dalam hitungan detik. Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan Suho yang duduk di tengah ruangan sambil memakan sisa pizza miliknya.

"Cepat buang kotaknya, sebelum ketahuan SM," kata Baekhyun.

"Ah nggak masalah, aku nggak memakai uang kerja kita kok. Kan Junmyeon yang membelikan," jawab Chanyeol santai. Junmyeon hanya tersenyum polos.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Seorang pria masuk dengan pakaian bagus dan topi koboi, sangat nyentrik. Junmyeon sedikit takut melihat orang itu.

"Halo, pecinta musik!" sapa pria itu sambil menghampiri Chanyeol dan teman-temannya. Matanya langsung tertuju pada kotak pizza di lantai. "Wah wah wah… pizza. Siapa yang membelinya?"

Chanyeol bersembunyi di balik punggung Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol! Ini perbuatanmu?" tanya pria itu dengan suara lantang.

"B-bukan, SM!" jawab Chanyeol, "dia yang membelikannya," ia menunjuk Junmyeon yang duduk di atas sebuah drum kayu kosong.

"Siapa anak ini?" pria itu, Soo Man, memperhatikan Junmyeon. "Nak, kemarilah!"

Junmyeon menurut dengan takut-takut. "Kau terlihat seperti orang gila, Pak," ucap Junmyeon.

Soo Man tertawa. "Aku memang gila! Hahaha!" tawanya menggelegar ke seluruh gedung. Junmyeon semakin aneh saja melihatnya.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari?" tanya Soo Man.

"Aku mengikuti musik," jawab Junmyeon.

Soo Man terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"ChanBaek! Dari mana kalian menemukan anak ini hah? Hahahaha," ia terus tertawa, sementara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya bisa nyengir.

Soo Man mengamati Junmyeon sesaat, lalu meraih kedua tangan anak itu sejenak sebelum melepaskannya.

"Tidak ada tanda pada tanganmu kalau kau pernah memainkan satu not pun," kata Soo Man dengan tepat, "apa kau tahu, musik itu apa?"

Junmyeon terdiam, mencari kata-kata dalam pikirannya.

"Musik—" Soo Man menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri, "—adalah pengingat dari Tuhan kalau ada sesuatu yang lain selain kita di jagat raya ini. Setiap makhluk punya harmoni yang menghubungkan mereka, termasuk juga bintang-bintang."

Junmyeon mendengarkan, sedikit kagum dengan penjelasan itu.

"Apakah ini sekolah musik?" tanyanya polos.

"Ya, sekolah bernama _Sialan Kau dan Ambillah Semua Uangmu_," celetuk Baekhyun, menyindir bagaimana Soo Man menyuruh mereka mengamen lalu mengumpulkan uang hasilnya untuk dibagi—70-30. 70 untuk Soo Man dan 30 untuk mereka sendiri.

Semua anak tertawa. Chanyeol tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Bukan!" teriak Soo Man, mendiamkan semua anak. Junmyeon terkaget-kaget lagi mendengar suara pria itu.

"Ini bisnis, Nak. Bisnis," jawab Soo Man. Ia melepas topi koboinya dan menengadahkannya. "Kumpulkan hasil hari ini!"

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan semua anak mengantre. Satu-persatu memberikan uang hasil mengamen mereka pada Soo Man. Setelah itu Soo Man memberikan apa yang menjadi bagian mereka. Lebih sedikit, memang. Tapi hanya di sinilah anak-anak itu bisa tinggal dan makan dengan bebas.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mendapat lebih banyak karena mereka sudah _terkenal_. Mendapat tempat di taman kota hanyalah untuk anak yang benar-benar berkualitas saja.

"Selesai! Sekarang cepat tidur, anak-anak! Kembali ke tempat kalian!" seru Soo Man. Semua anak berlarian kembali ke _kamar-kamar_ mereka. Seluruh lampu yang tersisa dimatikan. Hanya cahaya bulan dan lampu jalanan dari luar yang menerangi gedung itu.

Soo Man memainkan harmonikanya sambil mengitari gedung, menina-bobokan semua artis-artis jalanannya. Junmyeon yang penasaran terus mengikuti pria itu. Ia naik ke lantai paling atas dan menemukan kamar Soo Man, sang pemilik sudah tidur rupanya.

Junmyeon menemukan sepotong roti pizza yang tersisa—sudah tidak ada toppingnya. Ia memakannya sambil berkeliling, mencari hal yang menarik. _Mengikuti musik_.

Ketemu, gitar Chanyeol. Tergeletak manis di pojok ruangan tepat di dekat jendela. Cukup terang.

Junmyeon duduk bersila di samping gitar itu. Seumur-umur belum pernah ia menyentuh gitar, apalagi memainkannya. Melihatnya saja jarang sekali. Ia sangat penasaran, bagaimana benda ini bisa mengeluarkan nada yang indah.

Junmyeon mencoba memetik satu senar, posisi gitar masih tergeletak di lantai. Satu, dua, tiga, sebisanya ia mencoba memetik senar-senar itu dengan jari. Ia tidak tahu _chord_ apapun, bahkan ia tidak memegang gitar itu selayaknya orang bermain gitar.

Ia mencoba meresapi setiap nada dari setiap senar, menyesuaikannya, terus hingga ia menemukan nada yang ia inginkan. Semalaman ia mempelajari gitar itu sampai pagi menjelang.

Selanjutnya Junmyeon menemukan sebuah speaker. Ia menghubungkan speaker dan gitar itu dengan kabel lalu menepuk-nepuk senar-senar gitar itu, yang ajaibnya membentuk nada dan melodi yang enak didengar. Semakin lama terbentuklah musik yang indah. Junmyeon semakin senang. Setiap nada yang ia dengar adalah kebahagiaan yang sangat besar. Ia asyik sekali bermain, menemukan apa yang selama ini menjadi gairah hidupnya.

Junmyeon sangat kagum, bagaimana musik itu bisa menjadikan dunia terasa lebih indah.

Soo Man terbangun mendengar suara gitar. Ia dan anak-anak lain bangkit dari tempat tidur seadanya milik mereka dan berjalan menghampiri sumber suara. Soo Man tersenyum lebar melihat Junmyeon—tertawa bahagia sambil memainkan gitar dengan caranya sendiri tetapi membentuk musik yang indah. Sinar matahari menyinari anak itu, membuat senyumnya semakin terang.

"Malaikat sedang bermain musik," desis Soo Man kagum.

"Heeeei! Itu gitarkuuuu!" pekik Chanyeol terkejut melihat Junmyeon memainkan gitar kesayangannya. Baekhyun berdiri di sebelahnya dengan terkantuk-kantuk.

Tapi Junmyeon memang memainkannya dengan sangat bagus. Mau tidak mau Chanyeol ikut tersenyum mendengar musik itu.

_Indah sekali dan penuh semangat_.

-AngelSuho-

Junmyeon berbaring di samping Soo Man, menatap langit malam lewat kubah gedung yang sudah bolong-bolong.

"Di luar sana—" Soo Man berkata pelan, tidak berteriak-teriak seperti pertama Junmyeon bertemu dengannya, "—ada lebih banyak lagi nada-nada yang lebih tinggi dan indah…."

"Diatur oleh alam, diperintah oleh hukum fisika, ia bagai sebuah energi yang jika kau tidak memperhatikannya, kau tidak akan pernah mendengarnya."

Junmyeon mengerjapkan matanya. "Menurutmu dari mana nada-nada itu berasal?"

Soo Man mengernyit. Junmyeon menatapnya.

"Musik yang aku dengar. Dari mana itu berasal?"

"Kurasa… itu datang dari sekitarmu. Melewati beberapa dari diri kita. Tidak terlihat, tapi kau bisa merasakannya," jawab Soo Man.

"Jadi hanya beberapa dari kita saja yang bisa mendengar_nya_?" tanya Junmyeon lagi.

"Hanya beberapa dari kita saja yang mendengar_kan_," ralat Soo Man.

"Apakah menurutmu…," Junmyeon menerawang jauh ke langit, "…orang tuaku bisa mendengarnya?"

Soo Man terdiam sejenak, terus melihat Junmyeon. "Aku mendengarmu, Nak."

Junmyeon memetik gitar yang ia peluk di atas tubuhnya. "Seperti ini?" ia tersenyum simpul.

Soo Man mengangguk. "Ya, tepat sekali."

-AngelSuho-

**Incheon**

**Eunhyuk's Party**

Yoona membanting pintu mobil itu dengan emosi.

"Siwon? Apa kau mendengarkan aku?" ia bertanya pada Siwon yang sedari tadi hanya menyetir dalam diam.

Siwon terkejut, lalu menoleh. "Apa?"

Yoona menggelengkan kepalanya heran. "Aku tadi bilang padamu kalau mungkin ini sudah saatnya kau mempertemukan aku dengan orang tuamu, Siwon."

Siwon mengerjapkan mata. "Kau tahu… mungkin itu bukan ide yang bagus."

Yoona benar-benar heran pada kekasihnya ini. "Dewasalah. Kau ini kenapa sih. Lupakan! Ayo, kita masuk saja."

Mereka berdua masuk ke rumah keluarga Eunhyuk. Banyak sekali tamu di pesta itu. Semua saling mengobrol dengan akrab.

"Berisik sekali. Apa semua teman-temanmu seberisik ini?" protes Yoona pada Siwon. Mereka melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang tengah. Siwon terpana ketika melihat sebuah layar dari kain putih sedang menayangkan video ketika ia tampil di sebuah kafe bersama bandnya.

Ada sesuatu yang menggetarkan hatinya, membangkitkan keinginan dan gairahnya akan musik. Yoona tertawa melihat tayangan itu.

"Astaga, kau ngga pernah cerita kalau kau seorang vokalis," ucapnya ceria sambil menggandeng tangan Siwon, "ayo!"

Siwon hanya diam saat Yoona menuntunnya mendekat ke arah layar. Terdapat sebuah panggung kecil di sana.

"Hei, Siwon!" Eunhyuk datang bersama beberapa teman band mereka.

"Ha-halo," sapa Siwon, masih syok melihat dirinya sendiri, 12 tahun yang lalu, di layar. Sedikit rasa bersalah juga melingkupi hatinya, melihat bagaimana teman-teman yang ia pernah tinggalkan dengan seenaknya.

"Kenapa kau nggak pernah memberitahuku?" tanya Yoona.

"Kurasa banyak sekali hal yang nggak pernah ia beritahu padamu, Nona," celetuk Eunhyuk sambil meminum soda kaleng yang ia bawa.

Siwon mulai merasa kacau. Setengah hatinya ingin terus di sana sementara setengah lagi—ia ingin kabur. Ia tidak ingin kembali mengingat Kyuhyun.

"Untuk siapa lagu ini kau tulis, Siwon?" tanya Eunhyuk, memahami perasaan Siwon yang sebenarnya.

"Kita pergi saja," ajak Siwon pada Yoona.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin meninggalkan kami lagi? Kau ingin pergi seperti dulu lagi?" Eunhyuk kembali bertanya. Ia sebenarnya kesal dengan Siwon yang seperti ini. Siwon yang membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

Siwon berbalik dan menghampiri Eunhyuk. "Kenapa kau? Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?"

Eunhyuk mengangkat bahu. "Apa yang sebenarnya ingin _kau _katakan? Kau yang perlu jujur pada dirimu sendiri, Siwon."

Siwon merasa emosi dengan semua ini. "Pukul! Pukul aku kalau memang itu yang kau inginkan? Kau kesal padaku, hah?"

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya, menertawai sikap Siwon yang mudah emosi.

"Pukul aku!" bentak Siwon dan _buak!_ Eunhyuk memukul wajahnya, telak.

Yoona terkejut bukan main. _Apa-apaan?_

Darah mengalir di ujung bibir Siwon. Eunhyuk sendiri kaget dia bisa memukul sekeras itu.

Siwon menatap Eunhyuk, tatapan kesalnya perlahan luntur dan Siwon malah tertawa.

"Sialan kau, _sobat_, hahaahahahha!" Siwon tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil berusaha membalas pukulan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk juga tertawa sambil menghindari pukulan Siwon lalu berlutut sambil memeluk kaki sahabatnya. "Ampuuun, ampuni akuuu, aku nggak sengaja! Kau sendiri yang memintanya!"

Mereka berdua berangkulan dan tertawa bersama teman-teman band. Yoona benar-benar heran. Sepertinya memang ia dan Siwon sudah tidak cocok lagi, apalagi melihat teman-teman Siwon yang aneh di matanya.

Tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Yoona pergi. Siwon baru sadar ketika Yoona sudah keluar dari rumah itu dan memanggil taksi.

"Y-Yoona?" Siwon berlari keluar dan mencari kekasihnya. Sudah terlambat.

Siwon menghela napas dan memijit pelipisnya. Ia duduk dengan muram di atas trotoar. Eunhyuk menghampiri, membawa sekaleng soda yang masih penuh.

"Ah… dia pergi. Kurasa dia memang nggak cocok denganmu," ia berkomentar _to the point_. "Senang sekali bisa melihat Siwon yang dulu saat aku memukulmu tadi—meski hanya sebentar saja."

Siwon tersenyum pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menepuk bahunya.

"Ayo, masuk. Setelanmu bisa kotor kalau kau duduk di trotoar begitu," ajak Eunhyuk. Pria itu berjalan masuk lebih dulu ke rumah, sementara Siwon menyempatkan untuk mengamati langit kelam di atasnya.

_Langit malam itu… masih bisa kuingat dengan jelas._

-AngelSuho-

**Busan**

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya mendengar suara telepon. Sebuah pesan suara terdengar.

"_Cho Kyuhyun, pesan untuk Cho Kyuhyun. Ini tentang ayah Anda. Sekarang ia sedang dirawat di Rumah Sakit Moonhwa_—"

Meski masih sangat mengantuk, Kyuhyun bergegas bangun dan berpakaian. Ia segera pergi ke RS Moonhwa. Ia tinggal di apartemen yang sama dengan Ryeowook, hanya beda kamar. Sementara itu ayahnya tinggal di rumah mereka yang ada di Busan. Kyuhyun sudah lama memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri, semenjak ia terus berselisih paham dengan ayahnya.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ruang ayahnya dirawat dengan perlahan, mengamati bagaimana pria tua itu terbaring di tempat tidur dengan berbagai alat tersambung ke tubuhnya.

"Ayah pikir kau tidak akan datang, Kyuhyun," ucap ayahnya pelan. Kyuhyun menghampiri, merasa kasihan, tetapi juga masih menyimpan kesal.

"Surat wasiatnya ada di atas meja kerja ayah di rumah—"

"Ayah, hentikan. Jangan bicara seperti itu," pinta Kyuhyun. Ia berdiri agak jauh dari samping tempat tidur ayahnya.

"Kyuhyun, Ayah mohon, ada satu lagi yang ingin Ayah sampaikan," kata ayah Kyuhyun. Sedikit enggan, Kyuhyun mendekat lalu duduk di ujung tempat tidur.

"Ayah mengaturmu selama ini… hanya karena Ayah ingin kau bahagia, Kyu… Ayah ingin kau punya hidup yang sempurna…."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. _Jangan bahas ini lagi._

"Dengar Kyu, tapi pada saat itu kau masih sangat muda… bayi itu—" ayah Kyuhyun terbatuk, ''—bayi itu… aku takut dia akan melukaimu, aku takut ia akan membuatmu sengsara. Karena itulah—"

Kyuhyun mulai mendapat firasat buruk tentang percakapan ini.

"—karena itulah Ayah menyerahkan bayi itu… ke panti asuhan—"

"Astaga," Kyuhyun terkesiap. Air mata mulai menggenangi matanya. "Jadi—"

"Maafkan Ayah, Kyuhyun…."

"Dimana _dia?_" Kyuhyun bertanya. Napasnya memburu.

"Ayah tidak bermaksud—"

"DIMANA DIA SEKARANG?" sentak Kyuhyun. Ia merasa sangat marah. Bayi itu—anaknya—ternyata masih hidup dan selama ini ia tidak tahu tentang hal itu.

"Ayah tidak tahu," Ayah Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Ayah tidak tahu."

**[to be continued…]**

* * *

**hello! long time no see xD we came with Angel Suho update after a long holiday heehee**

**thank you for reading and don't forget to review, many many thanks!**

**for you who's waiting for Kyungsoo... he will appear at the 3rd or 4th chapter ;)**

**see you soon at another story~**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ayah mengaturmu selama ini… hanya karena Ayah ingin kau bahagia, Kyu… Ayah ingin kau punya hidup yang sempurna…."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. _Jangan bahas ini lagi._

"Dengar Kyu, tapi pada saat itu kau masih sangat muda… bayi itu—" ayah Kyuhyun terbatuk, ''—bayi itu… aku takut dia akan melukaimu, aku takut ia akan membuatmu sengsara. Karena itulah—"

Kyuhyun mulai mendapat firasat buruk tentang percakapan ini.

"—karena itulah Ayah menyerahkan bayi itu… ke panti asuhan—"

"Astaga," Kyuhyun terkesiap. Air mata mulai menggenangi matanya. "Jadi—"

"Maafkan Ayah, Kyuhyun…."

"Dimana _dia?_" Kyuhyun bertanya. Napasnya memburu.

"Ayah tidak bermaksud—"

"DIMANA DIA SEKARANG?" sentak Kyuhyun. Ia merasa sangat marah. Bayi itu—anaknya—ternyata masih hidup dan selama ini ia tidak tahu tentang hal itu.

"Ayah tidak tahu," Ayah Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Ayah tidak tahu."

**ANGEL SUHO**

**adapted from movie "august rush"**

**au |boy x boy | mpreg**

**siwon x kyuhyun**

**suho x d.o**

**written by: wonkyumafias**

Petikan senar-senar gitar itu membentuk melodi yang riang dan indah. Junmyeon memainkan gitar yang tadinya milik Chanyeol itu dengan senyum bahagia di wajahnya. Ia berdiri tegak di taman tempat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol biasa mengamen dan menciptakan musik gembira dari gitar itu.

Junmyeon tidak tahu notasi musik atau ketukan—apalah itu, ia hanya tahu memainkan gitar itu dengan menepuk senar, sesekali menepuk fret gitarnya juga, dan semua kedengaran indah di telinganya.

_"Suatu saat kau akan sangat menyukai musik, lebih dari makanan," ujar Soo Man pada Junmyeon sesaat sebelum Junmyeon mulai bermain, "lebih dari hidup. Lebih dari dirimu sendiri."_

Jumyeon mempercepat tempo permainannya.

_"Kau merasakannya kan?" tanya Soo Man._

_"Ya," Junmyeon mengangguk dan tersenyum._

_"Kalau begitu tunjukkan," Soo Man memberikan Junmyeon sebuah pic gitar. "Mainkan musiknya. Untuk orang tuamu."_

Semakin Junmyeon mengingat kata-kata itu, semakin ia bersemangat. Rasa bahagia yang memenuhi dadanya ia tumpahkan dalam permainan gitarnya. _Mainkan musik ini. Untuk orang tuamu._

_Ayah, Ibu, dengarkanlah…._

Soo Man berdiri agak jauh dari Junmyeon dengan mantel cokelat muda dan topi koboinya, mengamati bagaimana ia menghibur orang-orang yang berada di taman kota. Belasan orang berkumpul di depan Junmyeon, mengamati permainan gitar akustiknya yang diatas rata-rata.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menerobos kerumunan penonton sambil membawa _hot dog_. Mereka awalnya tersenyum melihat Junmyeon yang begitu gembira. Tetapi ketika beberapa orang mulai melemparkan uang mereka ke dalam _case gitar_ yang terbuka di bawah kaki Junmyeon, dua anak itu merasa sedikit sedih.

"Junmyeon memang hebat, dia pasti bisa dapat lebih banyak dari kita," ucap Baekhyun pelan. Raut wajahnya kecewa. Chanyeol juga merasakan hal yang sama, tetapi ia tidak mau menyalahkan siapapun. Ia hanya menepuk bahu Baekhyun untuk menghiburnya.

_Jreng!_

Satu melodi terakhir dan semua orang bertepuk tangan riuh. Mereka sangat kagum dan terhibur. Junmyeon terengah-engah karena kebahagiaan yang begitu besar. Ia menyelesaikannnya, musik yang ia tujukan untuk kedua orang tuanya.

-AngelSuho-

"Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan?" tanya Soo Man setelah Junmyeon selesai bermain dan mereka duduk bersama.

Junmyeon hanya terdiam dan mengernyit.

"Seharusnya kau menjawab '_yeah, apa yang kau pikirkan, SM?'_" kata Soo Man.

Junmyeon tertawa kecil. "_Yeah, apa yang kau pikirkan, SM?_" ulangnya.

"Aku akan mengajarkan semua yang aku tahu padamu, gratis," jawab Soo Man. "Kau dapat gitar itu. Kau dapat tempat utama di taman kota. Kau boleh menyimpan setengah dari pendapatanmu. Kita seperti satu tim!" ujar Soo Man, "tapi… kurasa masih ada yang kurang!"

"Apa itu?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Kurasa bermain di pinggir jalan dan di taman kota itu belum cukup untukmu," jawab Soo Man.

"Begitukah?" tanya Junmyeon lagi. Kedua matanya berkedip dengan polos.

Soo Man menggeleng. "Junmyeon, kita akan butuh nama baru untukmu." Ia merangkul bahu Junmyeon. "Sesuatu yang lebih _ngepop_."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk mengamati mereka berdua dari kejauhan. Wajah mereka masih terlihat sedih. Dahulu SM pun sangat dekat dengan mereka seperti itu.

"Kau ingin menjadi apa di dunia ini? Apa cita-citamu yang paling kau inginkan?" tanya Soo Man, berusaha mencari nama baru untuk Junmyeon. "Tutup matamu dan pikirkan!"

Junmyeon menutup matanya sambil tersenyum. Ia berpikir sejenak. Bocah itu lalu membuka mata dan menjawab, "_Aku ingin ditemukan._"

Soo Man sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban Junmyeon. Tapi ia hanya diam.

"Kurang, kurang bagus. Pikirkan lagi!" ujar Soo Man. Junmyeon hanya tertawa lembut.

Sebuah truk lewat di jalan raya yang ada di dekat mereka. Tulisan GUARDIAN terpampang di badan truk itu.

"Wah, wah, wah… ini baru inspirasi. Guardian… _Suho_. Bukankah itu keren? Seorang pelindung!" ucap Soo Man. Junmyeon terlihat senang dengan nama itu.

"Hmm, satu nama lagi," Soo Man kembali berpikir. Junmyeon kembali memejamkan matanya untuk ikut berpikir. Angin sore bertiup dan sisa cahaya matahari menerangi wajah lembut anak lelaki itu.

"Malaikat," desis Soo Man, "_Angel! Angel Suho!_ Itu adalah nama panggungmu. Bagaimana? Bagus kan? Kau menyukainya?" tanya Soo Man sambil memukul-mukul pelan bahu Junmyeon dengan bercanda. Junmyeon tertawa-tawa dengan semangat.

"Coba bayangkan," kata Soo Man, "SM Entertainment mempersembahkan… pemusik nomor satu…," pria itu berdiri dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, "…ANGEL SUHOOOOO!"

Kedua mata Junmyeon berbinar. "Hore! Hore! Itu aku! Itu aku!" ia ikut berdiri dan melompat-lompat. "Suho! Suho! Suho!"

"Kau merasakannya kan? Aku saja sangat bersemangat mendengarnya! Aku sampai merinding!" ujar Soo Man bersemangat, "Lihat! Lihat bulu kudukku berdiri, kau lihat?" Soo Man merunduk dan Junmyeon menarik kerah belakang mantelnya. Ia mengangguk-angguk senang. Soo Man segera menggendong bocah itu di punggungnya dengan gembira.

"Aku terbang! Aku terbang!" pekik Junmyeon senang sementara Soo Man terus mengelu-elukan namanya.

"Suho! Suho! Suho!"

Chanyeol terkejut ketika mendengar suara tangis dari anak lelaki di sebelahnya.

"Baekkie kau kenapa? Jangan menangis," Chanyeol merangkul bahu Baekhyun dan menghapus air matanya.

"Aku sedih… dulu SM juga pernah menggendongku seperti itu… tapi sekarang… ia lebih sayang Junmyeon daripada kita," isak Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah Baekkie, Junmyeon itu anak baik, jangan membencinya," hibur Chanyeol. "Kita pulang saja yuk," ajak Chanyeol. Ia kembali menyenangkan Baekhyun dengan menggendong Baekhyun di punggungnya sambil berjalan pulang.

-AngelSuho-

**Incheon**

_Case_ gitar itu terbuka, menampakkan gitar elektrik yang masih baik meski sudah belasan tahun tak dimainkan. Beberapa foto polaroid tersimpan pula di dalamnya. Siwon tersenyum melihat foto-foto dirinya dengan teman-temannya di band itu.

Pria berjas itu mengambil gitarnya dengan perlahan dan kembali menemukan foto polaroid. Foto itu adalah foto dirinya yang sedang memeluk Kyuhyun. Keduanya sedang tertidur. Siwon mengambil foto itu dan mengamatinya sejenak. Wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur terlihat begitu indah di matanya.

-AngelSuho-

**Seoul**

Hujan deras mengguyur kota. Kyuhyun berada di dalam salah satu boks telepon umum, menelepon Ryeowook.

"Seoul? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di Seoul?" tanya Ryeowook keheranan.

"Benar kan? Ryeowook, benar kataku! Aku selalu merasa kalau _dia_ masih hidup!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar. "Aku akan melihat anak-anak seumuran dirinya dan mengira-ngira bagaimana wajahnya! Mata yang indah seperti ayahnya, dan—"

"Astaga, Kyuhyun!" Ryeowook terdengar tidak percaya.

"Ryeowook, dengar, aku sungguh-sungguh. Aku terbiasa berbaring di tempat tidurku saat malam dan aku _sumpah_ aku bisa mendengar dia!" Kyuhyun mengungkapkan seluruh pikirannya. "Aku bersumpah aku bisa mendengar dia…."

"Kyuhyun, tenanglah," tegur Ryeowook.

"Tenang? Bagaimana bisa aku tenang?" Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak lalu mengusap wajahnya yang tegang. "Sudah belasan tahun aku berusaha tenang dan lihatlah bagaimana keadaanku sekarang!" Kyuhyun menggebrak kaca boks telepon umum itu.

"Oke, aku mengerti, aku mengerti," Ryeowook menghela napas, "jika semua urusanku di sini selesai akan kususul kau ke Seoul. Untuk sekarang, jangan lakukan hal bodoh, ya?"

Kyuhyun mengembalikan gagang telepon ke tempatnya dengan emosi.

-AngelSuho-

_Dicari Anak Hilang: Junmyeon_

_Jenis kelamin: Laki-laki_

_Usia: 12 tahun_

_Terakhir berada di panti asuhan tempat tinggalnya 10 hari yang lalu_

Lee Soo Man merobek kertas pengumuman itu dari tiang listrik yang ia lewati saat berjalan di kota. Ia remukkan kertas itu dan ia simpan di dalam saku mantelnya.

Pria itu pergi bersama Junmyeon, atau sekarang, _Angel Suho_, ke kafe-kafe. Ia mencoba bekerjasama dengan para pemiliknya untuk menampilkan Junmyeon sebagai pemusik di kafe mereka. Namun tawar-menawar honor untuk Junmyeon sangatlah alot. Soo Man memasang tarif yang tinggi sementara para pemilik kafe tidak setuju karena bagaimanapun kemampuan bermusik Junmyeon, ia tetaplah hanya seorang anak jalanan.

"Memangnya kenapa kau kemari? Tidakkah anak ini harusnya bersama dengan orang tuanya?" tanya salah seorang pemilik kafe yang dikunjungi Soo Man dan Junmyeon.

"Tidak, tidak ada orang tua. Aku walinya. Jadi aku yang menentukan honornya," jawab Soo Man angkuh. Saat itulah Junmyeon mulai menyadari ada yang tidak beres di sini. Ia melangkah mundur perlahan, menjauh dari Soo Man.

_Tapi aku ingin ditemukan oleh orang tuaku…._

-AngelSuho-

Kyuhyun pergi ke sebuah yayasan yang membantu pencarian orang-orang hilang. Hujan yang deras tidak ia pedulikan sehingga ia sampai di depan resepsionis dengan tubuh basah kuyup.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya resepsionis itu.

"Aku ingin mencari anakku," jawab Kyuhyun. Suaranya masih bergetar karena kedinginan dan emosi yang menguasainya.

"Tunggu sebentar," resepsionis itu menelepon ke departemen anak-anak, "namanya?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. "…Aku tidak tahu."

_Sore itu Junmyeon kembali berdiri di tengah taman kota. Genangan air masih membasahi area di sekitarnya. Ia melihat bagaimana anak-anak kecil berdatangan untuk bermain bersama orang tua mereka. Seorang anak perempuan bermain ayunan sambil tertawa-tawa dan memanggil-manggil ibu mereka._

"Aku tidak tahu," Kyuhyun mengulangi sambil menggeleng, "aku tidak tahu namanya…."

_Junmyeon terus memperhatikan anak-anak yang bermain di sana. Satu anak masih memanggil-manggil ibunya dengan ceria, seorang anak lain berlari kecil lalu menggandeng tangan ibunya._

Mata Kyuhyun mulai berkaca-kaca ketika menyerahkan formulir pencarian pada petugas. Tidak ada nama. Hanya informasi seadanya yang ia bisa berikan.

_"Ibu! Lihat aku!"_ _panggil seorang bocah lelaki yang meluncur turun di sebuah perosotan. Kemudian ada pula anak perempuan yang berlari lalu berpelukan erat dengan ibunya._

_Setitik air mata jatuh di pipi Junmyeon._

"Maaf Tuan, kami sudah mau tutup," ujar ibu petugas berjaket biru itu.

"Kumohon… aku… aku hanya ingin tahu namanya," pinta Kyuhyun sopan.

"Untuk melakukan pencarian, bahkan meski hanya dokumen saja, itu dibutuhkan proses yang agak rumit—"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN PROSESMU, OKE?" bentak Kyuhyun kesal.

Donghae yang sedang membereskan barang-barang di mejanya menoleh ke asal suara. _Siapa laki-laki itu?_

"Mohon maaf Tuan, kami sudah tutup. Kembalilah besok," ujar ibu petugas dengan tegas.

_Junmyeon mulai memetik gitarnya, menyuarakan hatinya yang berkecamuk._

-AngelSuho-

Malam itu hujan kembali turun dengan derasnya. Siwon masih berada di kantornya, menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang membosankan dan segera melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan sejak tadi.

"Cho Kyuhyun," Siwon menyebutkan nama yang berhasil ia temukan dan mendapat nomor telepon apartemen Kyuhyun. Sayang, ia hanya mendapat pesan suara dari Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang sedang tidak berada di tempat itu.

"Benar… itu suaranya," gumam Siwon sambil meletakkan ponselnya di meja. Ia membaca kembali tulisan yang terpampang di layar komputer. Biodata, foto, dan riwayat karir menyanyi Kyuhyun ada di sana.

Siwon tersenyum lebar. Ia segera berdiri untuk mengambil jasnya yang tersampir di kursi dan berjalan keluar.

_Aku akan menemukanmu_.

-AngelSuho-

_Keesokan paginya…_

Soo Man menemukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berbicara dengan seorang laki-laki di dekat air mancur.

"ChanBaek!" panggilnya lantang sambil berjalan mendekat, "bukankah sudah kubilang tidak boleh berbicara dengan orang asing?"

Baekhyun menoleh sekilas lalu segera bertanya, "Oh iya. Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Donghae, kalau kalian?" tanya Donghae yang sedang berkeliling melakukan pekerjaannya: mencari anak-anak yang hilang.

"Namaku Baekhyun dan ini Chanyeol," jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Dia bukan orang asing sekarang," Chanyeol tersenyum lebar pada Soo Man.

"Begini Pak, saya sedang mencari anak-anak ini," Donghae menjelaskan pada Soo Man sambil menunjukkan beberapa poster pencarian.

Soo Man menggeleng. "Aku tidak pernah melihat mereka."

"Kalau begitu mungkin kau bisa membantuku dengan anak ini," Donghae mengeluarkan poster dengan foto Junmyeon, "anak laki-laki ini baru-baru saja hilang. Namanya Junmyeon. Usianya 12 tahun…."

Donghae berusaha membaca raut wajah Soo Man yang berubah. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedikit terkejut karena ternyata Donghae sedang mencari teman mereka, tetapi mereka hanya diam. Sepertinya SM memang sengaja menyembunyikan Junmyeon dan kedua anak itu tidak berani melawan.

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika kutemukan anak bernama Junmyeon ini lalu kuserahkan padamu?" tanya Soo Man. "Apa? Kalian tidak peduli dengan anak-anak. Jika mereka ditemukan dan tidak punya orang tua kalian lempar mereka dari rumah satu ke rumah lainnya, begitu kan?"

"Tidak seperti itu!" bantah Donghae. Soo Man menatap Donghae dengan wajah mengintimidasi.

"ChanBaek, ayo kita pulang Nak," Soo Man merangkul kedua anak itu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat sedikit takut.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Donghae.

Dengan sedikit terpaksa, Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kami tidak apa-apa."

"Ya, mereka baik-baik saja," jawab Soo Man. Donghae dengan berat hati akhirnya berjalan pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua.

-AngelSuho-

Malam itu Junmyeon memainkan gitarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Soo Man sedang menelepon seorang pemilik kafe di sebuah telepon umum pinggir jalan.

"Tidak, honor segitu tidak cukup!" kata Soo Man, "tidak cukup! Apa kita sudah _deal? _Tidak! Kita tidak _deal_ sama sekali!"

Soo Man menutup teleponnya dengan kasar.

"Negosiasinya batal," Soo Man mengambil gitar itu dari tangan Junmyeon.

"Tapi aku ingin bermain," Junmyeon memelas. Ia kaget bukan main ketika Soo Man menarik kerahnya dan membentaknya.

"Kau main ketika kusuruh main dan kau bernapas ketika kusuruh bernapas! Mengerti, bocah?" tanya Soo Man kasar.

"Tapi aku harus bermain—"

Soo Man menyeret Junmyeon menjauh dari pinggir jalan.

"SM, aku butuh mereka mendengar permainan musikku!" pekik Junmyeon.

_BRAK!_ Punggung Junmyeon beradu dengan pagar pembatas dari kawat.

"Lupakan tentang orang tuamu! Mereka bahkan bisa melupakanmu dengan cepat!" bentak Soo Man.

Perlahan Soo Man melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari kerah mantel Junmyeon.

"Kau tidak mengerti betapa berharganya bakat yang ada dalam dirimu," kali ini Soo Man memelankan suaranya, "kau hanya anak-anak, kau tidak mengerti," ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi aku mengerti, _Suho_."

Junmyeon hanya terpaku di tempatnya ketika Soo Man berjalan pergi.

-AngelSuho-

Beberapa saat kemudian Junmyeon hanya bisa berlari dari kejaran polisi yang sedang mencari ChanBaek di tempat tinggal mereka, di gedung teater. Polisi-polisi itu sengaja mengikuti ChanBaek untuk merazia gedung teater itu dan menangkap anak-anak yang tinggal secara ilegal di sana.

Junmyeon sengaja memancing para polisi untuk mengejarnya. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ditangkap. Namun ketika ia sedang berlari keluar lewat pintu belakang, Soo Man sedang berada di gang itu. Ia segera menangkap Junmyeon.

"Dengar, jangan sampai para polisi itu menangkapmu. Jika mereka menangkapmu, jangan pernah beritahukan nama aslimu. Karena jika kau beritahu nama aslimu, mereka akan mengirimmu kembali ke panti asuhan. Kau tidak mau itu terjadi kan? Kau mengerti kan?" Soo Man meremas bahu Junmyeon.

"Aku tidak ingin kita terpisah seperti ini, tapi kalau memang harus, kita bertemu lagi di dekat taman kota, oke?"

Junmyeon hanya bisa mengangguk. Seorang polisi tiba dan Soo Man segera menghalangi polisi itu.

"Lari, Suho! Lari! Lari!" teriaknya. Junmyeon berlari sekuat tenaga melewati gang sempit, menaiki tangga dan masuk ke dalam sebuah kereta. Ia berhasil lolos dari seorang polisi yang sempat mengejarnya.

-AngelSuho-

Junmyeon turun di sebuah wilayah yang tidak ia kenal. Ia berjalan di tempat yang agak gelap dan sepi itu, mencari petunjuk. Cuaca dingin menjalari tubuhnya. Junmyeon menemukan sebuah gereja dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke sana.

Di dalam gereja sekelompok paduan suara sedang bernyanyi diiringi piano. Kelompok paduan suara itu terdiri dari beberapa remaja dan seorang anak laki-laki yang masih kecil. Mereka bernyanyi dengan sangat indah dan kompak.

Junmyeon terus mendengarkan dengan takjub sambil memerhatikan seorang anak kecil yang ia rasa lebih muda darinya. Anak itu berwajah manis dengan mata bundar yang menggemaskan.

Ketika giliran anak itu menyanyikan bagian solonya, Junmyeon semakin memperhatikan. Suaranya sangat indah. _Power_nya juga tidak kalah dengan anggota lain yang lebih tua darinya. Junmyeon berjalan perlahan diantara kursi-kursi panjang gereja itu, mendekat ke arah panggung.

Anak bermata bundar itu, Kyungsoo, berhasil menyanyikan bagiannya di nada tinggi yang tepat—tepat saat itu juga ia menyadari kehadiran bocah lelaki yang terus memperhatikannya. Junmyeon yang sadar kalau Kyungsoo sedang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum simpul.

Kyungsoo tidak kenal siapa anak itu, tapi ia terus memandanginya sambil melanjutkan bernyanyi. Junmyeon berhenti di dekat sebuah pilar dan tertawa kecil.

-AngelSuho-

_Keesokan paginya..._

Donghae membawa cangkir kertas berisi cokelat hangat dengan hati-hati. Ia berjalan menaiki tangga menuju tempatnya bekerja.

"Hai."

Donghae menoleh pada lelaki yang memanggilnya. _Dia yang kemarin_.

"Hai," Donghae balik menyapa.

"Kau tahu… aku… menunggu di sini bahkan sebelum kantor kalian buka. Mungkin kelihatannya aku gila tapi aku tidak seperti itu," kata laki-laki itu, Kyuhyun.

Donghae berhenti melangkah. "Tidak ada yang berpikir kalau kau gila," sahut Donghae, "siapa namamu?"

"Cho… Kyuhyun," jawab Kyuhyun sambil menaiki tangga, mendekat pada Donghae.

"Yah… ibu petugas yang kemarin sudah menjelaskannya padamu kan," kata Donghae.

"Tapi aku harus menunggu selama enam bulan sampai dokumennya selesai dicari!" Kyuhyun bersikeras. "Aku tidak punya waktu sebanyak itu hanya untuk administrasi."

"Kalau begitu maaf, aku tidak bisa menolongmu," kata Donghae sambil menaiki tangga lagi. Tapi ia kembali bicara pada Kyuhyun. "Sekarang aku ingin bertanya. Kenapa sekarang? Kenapa bukan sebelum-sebelumnya? Kenapa begitu penting kau menginginkan anak itu sekarang?"

Kyuhyun merasakan sesak di dadanya.

"Aku selalu menginginkannya," jawab Kyuhyun, "aku sudah menunggu selama 12 tahun, 2 bulan, dan 15 hari… untuk mengetahui bahwa ternyata anakku masih hidup."

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir. "Ya, aku terus menghitungnya."

-AngelSuho-

Siwon tiba di Busan dengan membawa gitar dan koper berisi pakaian. Ia segera saja mencari apartemen tempat tinggal Kyuhyun.

Ia terus menelepon dan duduk-duduk menunggu di trotoar, kalau-kalau Kyuhyun terlihat di sekitar situ. Hasilnya nihil. Tapi Siwon masih belum menyerah. Ia masih saja duduk di trotoar itu seharian dengan gitarnya. Seorang supir taksi sampai bertanya padanya.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku sedang mencari kekasihku. Aku ingin menemuinya," jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Oooh, menunggu pacar ternyata," sahut pak supir.

"Yeah, aku sudah menciptakan lagu untuknya," jawab Siwon bangga. Ia kemudian iseng memasuki lobi apartemen dan menunggu di sana.

_"Pemusik?"_ seorang penghuni apartemen keluar dan Siwon menanyakan tentang Kyuhyun. "Ya, aku tahu. Ia dan temannya berisik sekali, mereka suka bernyanyi malam-malam."

"O-oh," Siwon nyengir. "Kalau begitu… mereka sekarang di mana ya?"

"Entahlah, mereka meninggalkan tempat ini beberapa hari yang lalu dan belum pulang. Kurasa tidak akan pulang," jawab ibu itu.

Siwon melengos. "…Terima kasih."

Siwon memutuskan akan kembali saja ke Incheon. Tapi untuk sejenak ia berpikir entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja ia ingin pergi ke Seoul.

Pria itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul, kota dimana semuanya berawal.

-AngelSuho-

**Seoul**

Kyuhyun sedikit lega ketika Donghae berkenan membantunya. Donghae menyalakan komputer di meja kerjanya untuk mencari anak Kyuhyun di _database_.

"Kau tahu… bukannya aku bermaksud membuatmu sedih, tapi… saat ini mungkin saja ia sudah diadopsi oleh keluarga lain," kata Donghae dengan hati-hati.

"Donghae-_ssi¸_apa kau pernah punya anak? Kau tidak bisa mengerti perasaanku, kalau begitu," kata Kyuhyun. Donghae menyerah. Ya, ia tidak mengerti karena belum memiliki anak.

"Baiklah, mari kita cari. Tanggal lahirnya?" tanya Donghae.

"22 Mei," jawab Kyuhyun. Donghae mengetikkan tanggal itu lalu mengklik _search_.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat seorang anak.

"Emm, tunggu sebentar," Donghae berdiri dari kursinya dan mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Kyuhyun juga ikut berdiri karena tertarik melihat papan yang ada di sisi kanan ruangan. Papan itu ditempeli beberapa poster anak hilang.

Saat itulah Kyuhyun melihatnya. Ia tidak tahu pasti, tapi sesuatu menariknya ke foto salah satu anak lelaki yang tertutup kertas lain. Dengan sedikit berdebar ia membalik kertas yang menutupi itu untuk melihat fotonya secara utuh.

Foto itu.

Wajah itu.

Sepintas mirip dengan dirinya, sepintas mirip dengan Siwon.

_Ia mengenalnya_.

"Ini dia anak yang kau cari," Donghae berkata sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto. Foto yang sama dengan yang dilihat oleh Kyuhyun di papan.

Foto Junmyeon.

"Ya," Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan pasti. "Itu dia."

_[to be continued…]_

* * *

**_Annyeong!_**

**Senang sekali bisa mengupdate lagi. Thank you for your patience ^^**

**Terima kasih juga untuk review di chapter sebelumnya dan jangan lupa mereview juga untuk chapter ini :D**

**See you soon :D**


End file.
